New World
by Caladhiel999
Summary: When siblings Alejandro and Elena are thrown into Middle-Earth, they become part of the war of the ring. Elena's only priority is to protect her brother, but will she do it alone? And What deep dark secret is she keeping? Rated M for Sexual Scenes, Language, Violence, Drinking and Scary Scenes
1. Brother & Sister

New World

Written By: Caladhiel Alcarin

Chapter 1

Brother & Sister

We have been alone since I was 16 and my brother was 14. We lived deep in the woods, and I got our food, I worked 2 jobs and I kept him in school. We did not ask for this, but no matter how hard we try, we cannot change the past. Besides, I could take care of myself and I had done a damn good job of keeping my brother alive so far. I spoke 10 different languages and used that to my advantage and got a good paying job. My brother Alejandro was a musician. He could play piano, trumpet, saxophone, French horn and guitar. I could only sing and play the Ocarina. I was an archer and Alejandro could snipe like no other. He could use a crossbow but he preferred a gun. I was more old school. I had swords, daggers, arrows and 2 bows. One was a longbow, and the one I currently used was a 75lb recurve bow. I loved it! Alejandro had bought it for me for my 19th birthday this year. He had also planned a hunting trip.

"Maria! Let's go already!"

"Uno momento mi hermano!" I shouted from the upstairs bathroom.

I finished packing and then went downstairs.

"Took long enough."

I smirked and he chuckled. Alejandro was a 17 almost 18 year old boy with a 4.0 GPA. He was the smartest in his class. We threw our things in the back of my brother's Camaro and I hopped in the front seat. Alejandro had saved up for this car for 3 years and I was proud when he finally got it. We were heading up to Canada for a few weeks to hunt, it was part of my birthday present. I was going to have to think of something really good for him. It happened when we reached the border. Another car came flying out of nowhere and rammed us. All I remember was the car rolling repeatedly down a large hill.

When I opened my eyes everything was foggy. I blinked several times and found myself lying in the middle of a forest. I slowly say up and found my bow, quiver and a few daggers near me. My bag was stuck up in a tree. I groaned and slowly stood up, then I walked to the tree. Lucky for me I had been climbing trees most of my life. I jumped up and grabbed hold of a branch. Despite still being sore from the care crash, I managed to pull myself up. I reached my bag and found my wallet, my keys, my Ocarina, my diary, and my hoodie and a few more knives. I smiled a bit and got down. I had to find Alejandro! He was my first priority.

Third Person POV

Alejandro had wound up many, many miles away from his sister Maria. He woke up alone in a field. His gun, bag and crossbow were lying nearby. He looked around for his sister but she was not there. He began to panic!

"MARIA!" He shouted.

He saw a few people nearby looking at him. They were hooded and cloaked and had quivers on their backs, swords at their sides and bows in their hands. He grabbed his crossbow for it was closest and aimed it at them.

"Who are you!?"

"We mean you no harm if you extend us the same courtesy."

Alejandro was uncertain, but he slowly lowered the crossbow. The men came forward and looked at him. He was dressed strangely to them and vice versa.

"I'm looking for my older sister MariaElena. She has long dark brown hair, dark blue eyes and a tattoos on her shoulder, left wrist and under her right arm." he said.

"We have not seen any such woman. But you are hurt and in no condition to travel. Come back with us to our camp and I swear I will help you find your sister."

Alejandro looked at the man. He had shoulder length wavy brown hair, light blue eyes and a little bit of a beard.

"What's your name?"

"I am called Strider."

Elena's POV

I searched that forest for what seemed like hours. I would not stop until I found my brother. When night fell, it became pitch black. I had a flashlight in my bag but it was busted.

"Lovely."

I looked around for anything and as luck would have it, I saw a light. I sighed in relief and ran towards it, thinking it was Alejandro.

"Alejandro!" I called.

The light went out and I tripped and hit my head yet again.


	2. The Help of a Prince

Chapter 2

The Help of a Prince

When I opened my eyes again I was lying in a bed.

_ So it was all a dream? Thank goddess!_

I sat up and smiled looking for my brother. As I looked around the room my smile faded. Everything looked as though it were sprouting from the wood walls. It looked as though I were inside a tree. I had to get out of here. I stood up and gathered my things and silently opened the door. The hallway was empty. I closed the door and quietly tried to find my way out. I heard voices coming from a nearby room and stopped to listen.

"~She was calling for someone named Alejandro. She did not attack us!~" said a soft but firm voice.

"~My son this woman was armed extremely well. It worries me that you do not believe her to be a threat.~"

So it was a father and son conversation.

"~I believe she was looking for her husband or brother. She has a marking on her arm in our language father! And she is obviously an elf.~"

I frowned. I was not an elf.

"~What are you doing here!?~"

I whipped around and a guard grabbed me. I bit him hard and ran. However more guards came. I was captured once again and brought into a large room before a tall man with long blond hair. He wore a crown, so I guessed he was a king or something of that sort.

"Who are you and what were you doing in my forest?"

"I do not think any forest in Canada belongs to you." I said.

He looked very offended. I raised my brow.

"I do not know what this 'Canada' is, but I will have you know that Mirkwood is my realm and we do not like it when armed strangers come into our home."

"Mirkwood?"

Now he was angry.

"Do not play games with me!"

I narrowed my eyes.

"Look vato, I do not play games! I am looking for my little brother! I do not know where the hell Mirkwood is, or who you are, or what I am doing here. All I care about is finding my baby brother!" I shouted.

His expression softened and he looked at the guards.

"~Release her.~"

The guards let me go and I saw another blond man standing beside the King. I guessed he was the prince.

"I am Thranduil, King of the Elves of Mirkwood. This is my son Legolas."

I stood there, a bit shocked, but I shook my head and then bowed in respect.

"My name is Elena."

"A strange name for an elf."

"See that is where you are wrong. I am not an elf. I am a 19 year old woman."

The king and his son exchanged confused looks. I now noticed their ears. I wondered if….

I reached up to touch my own ears and my eyes went wide when I found they were not round anymore.

"Oh mierda." (**Oh shit.**)

They both looked back at me and I let my hands fall to my sides.

"Look….er…your majesty, I mean no harm to you or your people. I just want to find my brother. He is all I have left."

The king smiled kindly.

"My son is departing on a journey to Imladris, I think it would be wise for you to accompany him and along the way search for your brother. These lands are not as safe as they once were."

I bit my lip but then nodded.

"Very well. You shall depart at dawn. If it be your will I would be honored if you would dine with my son and I tonight."

I smiled kindly and bowed.

"It is I who would be honored. I have never met a king or prince before."

Thranduil chuckled and his son smiled.

"Such a pleasant woman."

I was led back to the room I woke up in and realized I had nothing to wear. I had no cloths, save those that I had on. A soft knock came at the door and a female elf came inside. I was fortunate I knew their language. I had been quite bored one summer and taught myself an elvish language I had found online. I had my first two tattoos created in that same language.

"~I have been sent to prepare you for tonight my lady.~"

All I could really do was nod.

Third Person POV

Alejandro was taken back to the camp and there they gave him food and treated his wounds.

"Your sister, do you know where she could be?"

"What part of Canada is this? She could already be halfway to the cabin." he answered.

The rangers all exchanged confused looks.

"Lad you are in the North of Middle-Earth. Sarn Ford to be exact. We are the Rangers of the Dunedein."

Alejandro snorted and shook his head.

"Alright. Very funny but I would really like some help getting to the cabin."

"Master Alejandro…..we do not jest. You are at the Ranger's camp in Sarn Ford. I myself am leaving tomorrow for the Village of Bree. You may travel with me and I will help you look for your sister." said Strider.

Alejandro knew he had no other choice. He had to find his sister.

"Fine. But I still don't believe I am where you say I am."

Elena's POV

I had to admit, I felt like a princess! I enjoyed a nice relaxing bath, the elf woman, whose name I learned was Arawen, did my hair and helped me pick out a dress. I did not usually like wearing dresses, but these were magnificent! I actually looked like a lady for once, well all save the tattoo just above my collarbone you could see. I had asked her to let some of my hair hang down so the king and prince would not see the one of the back of my neck.

"~What are they my lady?~" She asked.

I smiled at her.

"~They are called tattoos. They are part of my skin. They never go away.~"

"~They are very beautiful. Did you do them yourself?~"

I laughed a little.

"~No, no. I went to a professional.~"

She nodded and then led me out to the dining hall. I took a deep breath and walked through the doors. Thranduil stood and so did his son Legolas. When my eyes rested on him they grew wide. I had been looking at the king before and only had a brief glance at Legolas, for it is polite to maintain eye contact when speaking to someone. Now that I was truly able to see him….my heart nearly stopped beating. I was frozen where I stood. Legolas walked forward and bowed. He took my hand and kissed the back.

"~Allow me to escort you to the table my lady.~"

I could only nod. He pulled out my chair and then sat down across from me on the right side of his father.

_ He is without a doubt…the sexiest man….elf! I have ever met!_


	3. The Journey Begins

**If you go back to the first chapter you shall see I changed a little something in the very beginning! Thank you for the reviews so far! I am glad you are enjoying this story! =D**

* * *

Chapter 3

The Journey Begins

"My dear you said you have lost your brother, were your parents with you as well?"

I looked down sadly.

"~No your highness. My parents…they died 3 years ago. I was only 17 years old. My brother Alejandro is all I have left.~"

*"Nae, gerich naergon nin."

"Hannon le."

He smiled kindly and nodded.

"~If it is any consolation my lady," I looked at Legolas. "~I lost my mother at a young age as well. I miss her very much.~"

I smiled a little.

"~Have you brothers or sisters?~"

He shook his head.

"~Legolas is my only son. And a fine one at that.~"

I smiled.

"~My lady….~"

"~I mean no disrespect, but please….simply call me Elena. I am no lady I can assure you of that.~"

"~Very well. Elena, I noticed you have a bow. Are you an archer?~"

I smiled and nodded eagerly.

"~Indeed I am! I have been since I was 9 years old.~"

He smiled. My goodness his smile was dazzling!

"~They say I am an unmatched archer. Perhaps I will have finally found some competition in you.~" he said.

I smiled eagerly.

"~We shall see.~"

Thranduil smiled and he looked at me, he suddenly frowned.

"~What is that on your shoulder?~"

I bit my lower lip.

"~I….I…..it is a tattoo. This is a lotus flower.~" I said.

Legolas was looking at me with intense interest. I felt very hot and I smiled shyly. Thranduil also seemed interested, though I hoped Legolas was interested in a different way.

"~Interesting. Is there a meaning to this flower?~" inquired the king.

*"Gwend sui lotheg i edlothia an-uir." I said.

He smiled and nodded.

"~This is true. Is this the only one you have?~"

I shook my head and rolled up one of the long sleeves of the dress. I knew he could read that. On my left wrist was the word 'Estel' in elvish. It meant hope.

"~I also have one on my shoulder that says strength.~" I said.

He nodded and I rolled down my sleeve. Desert was brought out and I smiled.

Legolas' POV

She was a very interesting woman. She was beautiful, talented and special. She looked up at me with those gorgeous blue eyes.

"~Why is it you go to Imladris?~"

I looked at my father. He shook his head and I looked back at Elena.

"~It is a matter of secrecy. Forgive me, if I could I would tell you.~"

She smiled and nodded.

"Henion."

I was relieved. I feared she would feel a bit angry.

"~Well it is getting late and the both of you have an early start tomorrow. My dear you will find cloths ready for you to travel in and provisions when you wake.~"

She smiled and bowed her head.

"~You are very generous your majesty. I thank you, I thank both of you for everything.~"

I bowed my head and my father and I stood up as she stood. She was escorted to her room and I stared after her. My father chuckled beside me. I looked at him and he smiled.

"~She has caught your eye my son.~"

I smiled a little and looked down.

"~I believe so father. I barely know her…..yet I can tell she is special. She seems to love her brother more then her own life. She is brave and kind…..~"

"~And what quite a lovely young woman.~" he added.

I nodded.

"~Perhaps there is a reason you found her.~"

I looked at my father in confusion.

"O man pedich?"

His eyes twinkled and he smiled.

"~It is late Legolas. You should get some rest.~"

He walked off and I smiled and shook my head.

Third Person POV

Strider woke Alejandro at dawn the next morning. He groaned and opened his eyes.

"Come along now. We must leave."

He sat up, yawned and then took his things.

"Do you have a car?"

Strider looked at the young boy in utter confusion.

"A what?"

Alejandro groaned and shook his head.

"Nothing. Let's go."

They set out east for Bree. While Legolas and Elena had set out west for Imladris.

Elena's POV

I was awake before Legolas was. I was eager to find my baby brother. As I was packing my Ocarina fell out of my bag and onto the bed. I smiled and sat down and picked it up. I began to play a song my mother had taught me when I first got it. It was a soft tune that my mother said came from a completely different time and that it was an important part of my past. A soft knock came at the door and when I opened it there stood the prince. I smiled.

_ Seeing him first thing in the morning…..today is going to be a good day._

He smiled and bowed his head.

"Good morning Elena."

"G-Good morning my prince."

"Please call me Legolas."

I nodded and he looked at the Ocarina in my hands.

"So it was you. I wondered where such sweet and beautiful music was coming from."

I blushed and looked down, which caused him to chuckle.

"There is not need to be embarrassed Elena. It truly was beautiful. But now we must go. My father awaits us at the gates."

I nodded and we left. Thranduil met us at the gates and he smiled at me.

"~I hope that I see you again my dear, and that I am fortunate to have a chance to meet your beloved brother. Know that you are welcome in Mirkwood and you are a friend to me and to my people.~ No i Melain na le."

I bowed and smiled.

"~Thank you again for everything. I will be certain you meet my brother. I think you will like him too.~"

Thranduil chuckled and nodded. Then he turned to his son and embraced him.

"~Be safe my son. And protect her.~"

"~I love you father.~"

"~And I love you. Now go and be safe. Return home soon.~"

Legolas nodded and we were given horses. I smiled, I had not ridden a horse in several years. I mounted the horse and smiled more. Legolas mounted his horse next to me and smiled. The gates opened and we rode forward. I looked back at the king and waved once more before the gates closed. Another elf traveled with us, though he did not speak much. The horses were unnaturally fast and we made it to the forest gates by nightfall. We made a small fire and I watched the flames dance around.

"Elena."

I looked up at Legolas.

"Would I be asking too much if I asked you to play that melody?"

I smiled and shook my head. I took out my Ocarina and began to play. The other elf looked at me and watched me as I played. When I finished Legolas smiled again.

"~That was beautiful. Where did you learn to do that?~"

"~My mother taught me. When I was 5 years old she gave this to me. She taught me this song and told me it was an important part of my past. To this day I still do not understand what she meant. But whenever Alejandro was upset or could not sleep, I would play him this song and he would calm down or fall straight to sleep. Our mother used to play this song for us. She told me she learned it from a beautiful woman many years before. I know many songs…..but this one is the most important one to me.~"

"~Your mother was a good woman.~" said the elf.

Legolas and I both looked at him.

"~You are a fine young elf woman. I can see that. Your mother and father have raised you well. And I am certain your brother is a fine young man.~"

I smiled kindly.

"~Thank you for your words.~"

Third Person POV

Alejandro's first night camping without a tent or a blanket. He didn't like it much. He tossed and turned and Strider looked at him.

"Do you have trouble falling asleep?"

He sighed and sat up.

"Ever since my parents died 3 years ago…..some nights I just can't sleep. My sister would always play me this song on her Ocarina. Our mom taught it to her. I could always go to sleep."

Strider felt bad for the boy. He was young and had obviously never been without his sister before.

"How many years are you?"

"Seventeen."

Strider's eyes widened.

"You are younger then I first believed. You are strong and brave, and so young to have lost your parents already."

Alejandro chuckled.

"You should see my sister. She is stronger then any woman I have ever known. One time in school I got into a fight, this was before our parents died, and she saw. That kid needed 8 stitches after the beating she gave him. After that no one picked on me and no one gave me problems. I love my sister, she is all I have left."

Strider smiled.

"I never knew my father, and I have no brothers or sisters. I do have a wife. I love her more then anything in the world."

Alejandro looked at Strider.

"What's her name?"

"Arwen."

Alejandro nodded and looked up at the stars. He prayed wherever she was, his sister was safe.

Elena's POV

As we traveled I was amazed by everything I saw. It was all so beautiful. The grassy plains, all of it! I saw the mountain range and my eye went wide with amazement.

"~Have you never seen lands like this?~" Legolas asked me.

I shook my head.

"~No…..I have always wanted to. Everything is so beautiful.~" I answered.

I looked at him and he smiled at me.

"~Wait until we reach Imladris. I assure there is nothing more beautiful.~"

I nodded and we rode on towards the mountain pass. It grew cold, I knew that, and yet I was not as cold as I should have been. When we stopped for the night I looked at Legolas.

"~Do you think my brother will be in Imladris?~"

Legolas' POV

I could not bear to see her worried or disappointed.

"~I am sure of it! And if not, I will help you search all of Middle-Earth until you do.~"

She gave me that warm smile of hers. Then she took out her Ocarina.

"~Maybe if he is nearby he will hear this.~"

She began to play, as I called it, her mother's serenade. When she stopped she looked around, hoping to see her brother. He was not there. Her face fell and I went and sat beside her. She looked at me.

"~We will find him! I promise you that Elena.~"

She nodded and looked up at the sky. I would help her find her brother, no matter what it took.

_*Alas…you have my deepest regret._

_*Friendship is like a flower that blooms forever._

_*May the Valar protect you._


	4. Realization

**Hehe! The next chapter will shock all of you. =D**

* * *

Chapter 4

Realization

Third Person POV

After reaching Bree, Alejandro and Strider awaited a hobbit that Strider was asked to escort safely to Rivendell. People avoided them, as though they were cruel. Alejandro leaned close to Strider.

"Why are people scared of us?"

"People here mistrust my folk." was all he said.

Alejandro said no more and then 4 hobbits walked through the door. Strider immediately looked at them and Alejandro did as well.

"Is the one you want with them?"

He nodded but said nothing. The four hobbits took a seat with their drinks, one of them looking at the door constantly. One came back with a larger drink and the one beside him went to the bar. Alejandro shook his head. He looked out the window at the rain. He had been staring for some time when a collective gasp was heard. Alejandro turned just in time to see one of the hobbits disappear. He blinked several times, thinking he was seeing things. Strider stood and when the hobbit reappeared under a table, he grabbed him and walked him towards the stairs. Alejandro followed, not knowing what else to do.

Strider threw the hobbit into a vacant room.

"What do you want?" the hobbit asked.

As soon as Alejandro walked in Strider closed the door.

"A Little more caution from you. There is no trinket you carry?"

"I carry nothing."

"Indeed." said Strider.

He walked to the window and began to snuff out the candles.

"I can avoid being seen if I wish, but to disappear entirely…" he dropped his hood. "That is a rare gift."

The hobbit looked between him and Alejandro.

"Who are you?"

"Are you frightened?" Strider asked.

"Yes."

"Not nearly frightened enough! I know what hunts you."

Strider began to walk towards the hobbit. Pounding footsteps were heard and the door opened, slamming into Alejandro's face. Strider drew his sword to find the other three hobbits there.

"Let him go! Or I shall have you Longshanks!"

Strider sighed and then sheathed his sword.

"You have a stout heart little hobbit, but that will not save you." He looked at Frodo. "You can no longer wait for the wizard Frodo. They are coming."

Now Alejandro turned and looked at Strider.

"Who? Who is coming?!" He asked frantically.

Strider looked at him.

"You shall see."

Elena's POV

It took us a week to reach Imladris. But when we finally made it….I could not recall ever looking upon something so beautiful. As we rode down the air grew warmer and there was a beautiful breeze. We entered through an archway and Legolas got off his horse and then held out his hand to me. I smiled and he lifted me from the horse and set me down. I looked all around me.

"~Come, we should ask Lord Elrond if he has seen your brother.~" said Legolas.

I nodded and he led me through Imladris. We found Lord Elrond in a massive library. My jaw hit the floor. I loved books. Legolas walked towards the elf lord and began asking him questions. I saw him smile and Legolas walked back to me with a smile.

"He is here."

I smiled and threw my arms around him.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" I said.

I ran off down the hall, but I stopped when I realized I had no idea where I was going. I back tracked to the library and Legolas smiled at me.

"Can you show me where he is?"

He laughed and nodded.

"Of course. He is down at the training grounds. Come with me."

I followed Legolas to the training grounds and there was my brother. I smiled, took my bow and shot an arrow past him into a target. He turned and his eyes widened when he saw me. I ran forward and wrapped my arms around him.

"Maria! I thought I'd never see you again!"

"I have always been able to find you. You are all I have. I will never lose you." I said.

He pulled away and nodded. I looked back at Legolas and waved him over.

"Legolas this is my brother Alejandro. Alejandro this is Prince Legolas. He found me and helped me find you."

"Is he like….a legit prince?" he asked.

Legolas chuckled and so did I.

"Yes he is. I met his father as well."

"Well, well. Maria met a king."

I smacked his arm and he laughed. As I looked back at Legolas, I noticed an elf looking at my brother and I strangely. He had long brown hair and from what I could see brown eyes. Legolas turned and looked at the elf.

"Elrohir! Mellon nin. Tolo."

Elrohir walked forward, his eyes still on my brother and I.

"~Elena this is Elrohir the eldest son of Elrond. His twin brother Elladan should be here somewhere. Elrohir…..~"

"~Believe me my friend I know who they are.~"

I looked at Legolas in confusion. Legolas seemed confuses at first, then his eyes widened and he looked at me.

"What?" Alejandro asked.

Elrohir left and Legolas looked away. I put my hand on his arm.

"~What happened? Why did he look at us like that?~"

"~Forgive me Elena, but it is not my place to say.~"

I sighed in defeat and nodded. Elrohir looked very familiar somehow, as though I had met him before. This was going to bother me all night.


	5. Mother's Serenade

**Well? How many people did I shock with this one!? =D**

* * *

Chapter 5

Mother's Serenade

It truly did bother me all night, Elrohir staring at us like he had. When I woke up I found Alejandro asleep on the couch. I smiled and pulled out my Ocarina. I played our mother's song and he woke up.

"You know I had the worst time trying to fall asleep with out that."

I laughed a little and then he looked at my ears.

"The hell happened to you?"

I looked at his ears and found they were shaped the same.

"I could ask the same of you little brother."

He frowned, got up and went to look in the mirror. His jaw dropped and I smirked and held back my laughter.

"So what the hell is going on?"

"Apparently we are elves."

He snorted and I started to laugh. A soft knock came at the door and I ran to it with a smile, thinking it was Legolas. It was the Lord Elrond. He bowed.

"Good morning. I was hoping to have a word with you and your brother."

Alejandro looked over at the door and I swung it open. He smiled a bit and bowed to my brother.

"If you would be so kind as to come with me."

We nodded and followed him to his study. We three sat down and he smiled at us.

"Now you both know you were adopted."

I nodded and so did Alejandro, but I remained curious as to how he knew this.

"You were both born here. In Imladris as a matter of fact."

Alejandro stood up.

"You are lying! We were born in Wisconsin!"

I pulled him back down into the chair and he glared.

"I realize this may be difficult to accept…..but you were born here. Your parents yet live."

My eyes widened with excitement.

"Can…..can we meet them?"

Elrond smiled.

"Of course."

Alejandro stood up and stormed out of the room. I tried to go after him but Elrond stopped me.

"He needs time."

I sighed knowing he was right.

"You can both come out now."

From behind a door stepped Elrohir and an elf woman. I realized then why Elrohir had looked so familiar to me. He was my father!

"~You are so grown up. I could hardly believe it when I saw you yesterday. Do you remember me? Your mother Idrial?~"

I looked at my mother, who was smiling at me with tears in her eyes. She slowly walked forward and I threw my arms around her. Dad hugged us both and I do not remember having smile so much in all my life. However one question made me pull away and look at them both.

"Why?"

Mom sighed and looked at dad.

"~We had no choice. It was for your own protection. It was a dangerous time in our land and we wanted to be sure you were both safe. Beriadan was still only a baby and you were no more then 2. It broke our hearts, but your grandfather said that we would see you again. This gave us hope.~" dad explained.

I hugged him. I would always love my adoptive parents…..but I had always wanted to know who my real parents were.

"I love you daddy."

He held me tightly and I looked at Elrond.

"So I believe this makes you my…"

"Grandfather, yes." he said with a smile.

I smiled and he hugged me as well.

"Ireth where is your brother?" mom asked.

I sighed and shook my head.

"He is angry. I will talk with him…..but I cannot make any promises. He may be more stubborn then I."

They nodded and I went to find my brother. I bumped into someone on the way. I looked up and smirked.

"Dad I said I would go and talk to him. I really think you should wait."

"~So you re my niece!~"

He pulled me into a tight hug and I guessed this was my uncle Elladan.

"~Uncle…you are crushing me.~"

He let me go and smiled.

"~Where is your brother? Where is my godson?~"

My eyes went wide.

"~Godson?~"

"~Yes, I am his godfather and your aunt Arwen is your godmother, and Aragorn is your godfather.~"

I smiled, realizing I had more family then before made me immensely happy.

"~My brother….I think he may have gone back to the room.~"

He smiled and winked. He followed me back and we found the door locked. I sighed and was about to turn away, but my uncle stopped me. He pulled out a key.

"~I have the key.~"

I smiled and he chuckled. He opened the door and we found Alejandro outside on the balcony.

"Alejandro por favor, escúchame." (**Alejandro please listen to me.**)

"No son nuestros padres Maria! Los padres no envían a sus hijos lejos!" (**They are not our parents Maria! Parents don't send their kids away!**)

I sighed and walked forward. Uncle stayed behind.

"Nos enviaron lejos para protegernos. Hubo guerra o algo así y que quería que estuviéramos a salvo." (**They sent us away to protect us. There was a war going on or something and they wanted us to be safe.**)

He sighed and when he turned around he saw uncle and glared.

"He is your godfather. Dad's twin brother Elladan."

He slowly walked forward and uncle smiled.

"You look more like a man then your father did at your age…..do not tell him I said that."

I swore I saw a light smile on his face. They started to talk, and I was happy to see Alejandro got along well at least with uncle Elladan. I walked through the halls looking for Legolas. I could not find him for the life of me and I ended up getting lost. I was outside and from what I could tell I was in the gardens. It was the most beautiful garden I had ever seen.

"Hiril nin."

I turned and saw a man, not an elf, a man with blue eyes and shoulder length wavy brown hair.

"Mae govannen." I said.

"~I do not believe I have seen you before.~"

"~No you have not. I have only just arrived here….well I was born here but I have not been home for many years.~"

He bowed.

"~I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn.~"

I smiled at him. So this was my godfather.

"My name is Ireth daughter of Elrohir. Though I prefer to be called Elena."

He gasped and walked closer to me.

"I have not seen you since you were a year old. You look so much like your father. Well except your eyes, you have Idrial's eyes. Where is your brother? Where is Beriadan?"

I smiled a little.

"He prefers to be called Alejandro."

"All this time I traveled with him and I never knew he was my nephew. I never had the chance to meet him before. He is a good man and he loves you very much."

"My whole life we always thought that all we had was each other, well and our adoptive parents, but I mean we were always blood. Then when our parents died….we really were all we had. You know already we were separated on the way here, and I thought I would never see him again for a while. He…..he is angry with mom and dad for sending us away. He will not listen to me…..maybe you can talk to him?"

Aragorn smiled and put his hands on my shoulders.

"~I will do everything I can. I give you my word. I have learned he is quite stubborn. Especially in a fight.~"

Now I frowned.

"What fight?"

"He did not tell you? On our way here, we rested at Weathertop, there we were attacked by 5 of the 9 Nazgul Ringwraiths. Your brother saved the lives of four hobbits at great risk of his own. He was using some sort of loud weapon I have never seen before. It was useless against the Nazgul but he took one of the small swords the hobbits used and fought. I came after that and helped him, but I and my charges certainly live thanks to him."

I smiled.

"Alejandro always used to be shy and gentle. I am glad I at least taught him something."

Aragorn chuckled and nodded.

"Then you most certainly taught him well. He is strong and brave. Now I think you should make your way to the library….I am sure your aunt will want to see you again after all these years."

"Arwen?"

He smiled and nodded, however I did not know the way back to the library.

"~Would you mind helping me? I only wound up here because I got lost last time.~"

He nodded and led me to the library.

"Arwen."

A beautiful elf woman with long raven dark hair, deep blue eyes and red lips looked up. She smiled and walked forward. She looked at me.

"~Is this her?~"

Aragorn nodded and Arwen hugged me. I hesitated, a little surprised, before I returned her embrace.

"~I always knew this day would come. At last I am able to see you again. Now let me look at you…~"

She pulled back and looked me up and down.

"~You look so much like your father. Except you have your mother's eyes. You have grown so much.~"

"~I really do not remember you, I am sorry.~"

"~No there is no need for apologies. I only saw you once, the day you were born. After that I left for Lothlorien to dwell with my grandmother, you great-grandmother. Where is Beriadan? I never had the chance to meet him.~"

"~He prefers to be called Alejandro. And…..I think you should wait before you go to see him. He is a little upset with mom and dad right now and I think that more family would only serve to feed his anger.~"

She nodded a little disappointed and then looked at Aragorn.

"~I was going to talk with him. And you have seen him. He was the one with me and the hobbits.~"

She smiled and nodded.

"~He is a handsome young man. I am sure my brother is very proud.~"

"~Oh he is. Trust me.~"

Aragorn left after that, I expected to talk with Alejandro. I spent some time with my godmother.

"~Do you still have your Ocarina?~"

I raised my brow and she laughed lightly.

"~I gave it to you when you were born. I told your mother to give it to you when you were old enough.~"

I pulled it out and she smiled with joy.

"~You have taken good care of it I see.~"

I smiled and nodded.

"~Of course. This is one of my most prized possessions. My adoptive mother taught me a song, she told me it was an important part of my past. After she and my adoptive father died, I would play this song for my brother to help him fall asleep.~"

"~Will you play it for me?~"

I nodded and started to play. I closed my eyes and remembered when I learned it. When I had finished and opened my eyes, I saw my mom standing there. She smiled and walked forward.

"~She kept her promise.~"

My eye widened.

"~It was you. You taught her the song so she could teach me.~"

She nodded and I smiled a little.

"~Now I understand what she meant when she said it was an important part of my past.~"

Mom kissed my forehead and hugged me.

"~I am so proud of you. And your brother.~"

I hugged her tightly.

"~I love you mom.~"

She tightened her hold on me.

"~And I love you too, so much.~"

I finally had a family. A mother, father, brother, uncles and an aunt. My life made sense now.


	6. Feelings

Chapter 6

Feelings

Legolas' POV

When I learned Elena was Elrohir's daughter….I was shocked. I had forgotten Elrohir had a daughter, and a son! How could I tell Elrohir….that I had feelings for hid daughter. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard that beautiful melody fill the halls. I followed it until I found her. She as sitting with Arwen, whom I knew to be her godmother, and her mother was there hugging her. I smiled at her happiness. I turned and began to walk away, but then she called out my name.

"Legolas!"

I turned and smiled at her.

Elena's POV

Something was bothering Legolas, I could see it in his eyes. Even though he smiled, his eyes showed me different. My smiled faded.

"~What is it?~"

"~Nothing, nothing at all. I am happy you have found your parents. I have known them for a long time, I feel like a fool for not realizing who you were before.~"

I smiled and laughed softly. I threw my arms around him.

"~I probably would have never believed you. I found them, and that is all that matters. And I never would have done so without your help. I owe you much Legolas.~"

He wrapped his arms around me and we stood there in a tight embrace. In truth I never wanted it to end. But all good things must come to an end. He gently pulled back and smiled at me.

"~There is to be a feast tonight in celebration of the return of you and your brother. Would you do me the honor of letting me escort you?~" he asked.

I smiled brightly.

"~The honor would be mine.~"

He smiled took my hand and kissed the back of it. I noticed that his lips lingered a moment longer then they had the last time he kissed my hand. He smiled and then walked away.

"That's funny."

I turned around and saw Alejandro standing there with a smirk on his face. I turned red, that I knew because he started to laugh.

"That was the corniest thing I've ever seen!"

His face was turning red he was laughing so hard. I scowled and tackled him to the ground. I pinned him and smirked.

"Pinned you!"

He growled and tried to fight back but I did it again.

"Pinned you again!" I said.

"You know one day I'm gonna be a lot stronger then you! Then you better watch out."

"You have been saying that for the past year and a half. I am still much stronger baby brother."

"I've told you not to call me that!"

I laughed.

"What can you do?"

He had an evil smile on his face now.

"Maria loves Legolas!" He shouted.

My eyes went wide and I covered his mouth with my hand. I should have learned by now he would just lick my hand. I pulled it back and he pushed me off him and started to run around shouting what he had said. Mom and dad came around the corner just as I tackled him to the ground again.

"Still pinned you!"

"This looks familiar….does it not brother?"

I looked up and saw uncle Elladan was now with them. He scowled and I smiled.

"You're hurting me Maria."

I remembered I still had my brother pinned to the ground and I immediately jumped up.

"Sorry."

He smirked and hit my arm.

"Beriadan!" mom said.

"No I had that coming. I always let him have a free one when I pin him. Which is often! BURN!" I said.

"Yeah well at least I wasn't blushing like an idiot when a prince kissed my hand! Boomerang burn!"

I sighed in defeat.

"Why is it I always win the battle of strength and yet when it comes to wits, you usually win?"

He shrugged and I wrapped an arm around his neck and started to mess with his hair. He pushed me away and dad walked towards us.

"My son….I know you are upset with your mother and I…..but you must understand we had no other choice. If we could have kept you with us we would have."

I looked at Alejandro and found him looking at the ground. I put my hand on his shoulder and he looked at me. I gave him an encouraging smile and nodded. He looked at our dad.

"I understand I think. I guess….I'm just angry that I never got to know you."

Mom smiled.

"We have all the time in the world for that. Elves never age or grow old."

Alejandro and I looked at each other in wonder. When we looked back at our parents they were smiling.

"You mean….we'll never die?"

They nodded and I smiled. Alejandro started to laugh and I hugged him.

"Which means you have eternity with your little prince." he whispered.

I shoved him and threw him to the ground again.

Later that night my mom helped me get ready for the celebration.

"~I was wearing this dress when your father asked me to be his wife. I want you to wear this tonight. Perhaps it will bring you luck.~"

I looked at her and she smiled an all knowing smile. I blushed and looked down, this made her laugh.

"~Why do you look embarrassed? I can see that Legolas has taken an interest in you.~"

"~He is a prince.~" I said.

"~And you are the granddaughter of Lord Elrond. I was no more then a common elf woman before your father and I met. It does not matter who you are, all that matters is that you love one another.~"

"~Mom! I do not even know Legolas that well!~"

She smiled.

"~Oh I believe you will get to know him.~"

Once I had the dress on she smiled.

"~You look beautiful my daughter.~"

I smiled and looked at myself in the mirror. It was a sparkling white dress with long sleeves and it fell down to the floor and spread around me.

"Mom…..this dress….."

"~It is yours now.~"

I turned and looked at her. She smiled and I hugged her.

"~I love you.~"

"Le melon Ireth."

I smiled. My true name was very unique. We walked down to the Hall of Fire and met with my dad and brother. Dad smiled at me and walked forward.

"You looked exquisite! Perhaps I should have brought my sword…I know not how else I shall be able to keep every male away from you."

"I believe I will be helping with that my friend."

I turned and when I saw Legolas my heart nearly stopped. I had never seen a man or even elf more handsome then him. He smiled and came up and kissed my hand. I heard my brother snicker and mom gave him a look. He fell silent but he was still smiling.

"~You look absolutely breath taking Elena.~"

I loved it when he said my name.

"~Shall we?~" he asked.

I nodded and he offered me his arm. I took it and my mother smiled at me. Dad was smiling too, but he was giving the classic, 'Do not DARE hurt my daughter' look to Legolas. I smiled and we entered the hall. Grandfather announced Alejandro and I to the rest of Imladris and this was followed by applause. I smiled and Alejandro did not seem to know what to do. I laughed a little and then went to sit beside Legolas.

"~I think your brother mistrusts me.~" he said.

I looked down the table at Alejandro. He was looking at me with that evil little brother smile. I narrowed my eyes and then looked at Legolas.

"~No, he is just teasing me.~"

Legolas smiled and nodded. We ate until we were full and then the music began to play. My parents started to dance and Legolas stood and held his hand out to me.

"~Would you honor me with a dance?~"

I smiled and took his hand. My brother rolled his eyes and I smirked. Legolas led me out towards the other dancers. Slowly he began to dance. I did my best to follow his lead, but I was a terrible dancer. I could waltz, but that was it. Legolas smiled at me.

"~Just relax.~" he said.

I nodded and did my best, but in the end it was in vain. I looked down in embarrassment. Legolas gently lifted my face and smiled.

"~Come with me.~"

I followed him just outside the hall and he looked up at the sky.

"~Why did you want to come out here?~" I asked.

He looked at me and something in his eyes bothered me.

"~Legolas?~"

Legolas' POV

I wanted to tell her how I felt. I took a deep breath and reached into my pocket. I pulled out a small wooden box and held it out to her.

"~This is for you.~" I said.

She smiled at me and I placed it in her hand.

"~Promise me you will not open it until tonight.~"

She looked back into my eyes.

"Gweston."

I smiled and we rejoined the party.

Elena's POV

My brother came over to me and smiled.

"What was that all about?"

I smirked.

"None of your business."

He laughed and walked away.

Later that night, when I was alone in my room, I opened the small wooden box and gasped. Inside was a beautifully crafted sliver locket. On the front were delicate swirl designs. I smiled and put it around my neck. I quietly crept out of my room and went to look for Legolas. This was another bad idea on my part because I got lost again. I wound up in the library and I sighed. I sat down on a chair and looked at the dying flame of the candle.

"~What are you doing up so late?~"

I looked up at my godmother. I smiled.

"~Promise you will not tell my dad?~"

She smiled and nodded. I showed her the locket.

"~This is beautiful.~"

"~It was a gift, from Legolas.~"

She smiled and I blushed.

"~I was trying to find him, so I could properly thank him….but I got lost again. It is funny, outdoors I have a great sense of direction. Here I always get lost.~"

She laughed softly and had me stand.

"~Come, I shall take you to him. He was walking outside in the gardens when last I saw him.~"

I followed her to the gardens. Legolas was sitting on a bench alone. My aunt gave me a little push and I smiled at her. I walked forward slowly.

"Legolas."

He stood and looked at me. His eyes rested on the locket and he smiled.

"~I see you liked my gift.~"

I smiled.

"~I did, very much.~"

I walked closer to him. I had never stood this close to him before, and I could practically hear my heart pounding in my chest.

"~I wanted to thank you.~"

His eyes looked deeply into mine. His hand brushed mine and I held onto it. He slowly took my other hand.

"~I was trying earlier to tell you…..I have feelings for you Elena.~"

My eyes widened in surprise. I squeezed his hands and said,

"~I feel the same Legolas.~"

I had never seen a greater smile upon his face.


	7. Mistakes

Chapter 7

Mistakes

He pulled me into his arms and I closed my eyes. I buried my face in his shoulder and breathed in his scent. He smelled of pine and wild flowers. I smiled and looked back into his eyes.

"~Promise me something.~" I said.

"~Anything.~"

"~Do not ever leave me. I have lost so many people…..I cannot bear to lose you.~"

He tucked my hair behind my ear.

"Gweston." he whispered.

I smiled and hugged him again. We stood there in silence. No words needed to be spoken. I care about Legolas more then anything, and he cared about me. I pulled away and looked into his eyes again.

"Legolas…."

I stopped when I heard the leaves crunch under someone's foot. My eyes widened and then I narrowed them. I looked at Legolas and held my finger to my lips. He raised his eyebrow and I took his hand. I went towards a tree and looked up.

"Oh…hey sister!"

"Trae tu culo aquí ahora mismo!" (**Get your ass down here right now!**)

He climbed down and looked at Legolas.

"¿Le beso la mano otra vez?" (**Did he kiss your hand again?**)

I put him in a headlock.

"¿Cuántos años tienes? Que yo sepa usted era 17 años de edad! ¿Es así como a actos de 17 años! Espiando a su hermana mayor?" (**How old are you? Last I checked you were 17 years old! Is this how a 17 year old acts!? Spying on your older sister?**)

"Es porque eres mi hermana que estoy espiando en usted! No quiero que te hagan daño!" (**It's because you're my sister that I'm spying on you! I don't want you to get hurt!**)

Legolas was looking between us in confusion.

"Perhaps I should go."

"No!"

"Yes!" said Alejandro.

"You know what no!" I looked at Legolas. "If you are leaving I am coming with you."

He seemed uncomfortable, but I took his hand and we walked off. He stopped after a while and I looked at him.

"~Elena…..maybe you should go back and talk things through with your brother.~"

"~No! He knows I can take care of myself. I have been taking care of him far longer then he knows. He knows full well that I can easily kill a man with one kick to the neck!~"

I realized then that I was rambling, but Legolas was looking behind me. As I turned I saw my brother.

"I don't like it when you're mad at me. I only did what I did because I was worried. I don't know Legolas, I don't know if he'll hurt you like…."

"Alejandro no!"

His eyes went wide when he realized what he had almost said. I slowly turned and looked at Legolas. He was looking at me with a question in his eyes. I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came. I turned and ran away.

Legolas' POV

She ran away, and when I attempted to go after her I was stopped by her brother.

"Let her go. This is my fault and I have to fix it."

I nodded and as he turned to walk away I said,

"I would NEVER hurt her. Nor would I see any harm come to her. I promise you that."

He stopped and turned back to look at me.

"I don't know you, so your word means nothing to me until you live up to it."

I nodded, I understood and I had not expected him to trust me right away. He went after Elena and I sat down on a bench. I took a rose from the garden and turned it over in my hands.

"It may be more difficult then I first thought to impress her brother." I smiled to myself. "~But for Elena…it is more then worth it.~"

Elena's POV

I was crying into one of my pillows when my brother knocked on the door.

"Maria can I come in?"

I did not respond and he came inside.

"Maria I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bring that up! You know I wouldn't…."

I sat up and hugged him.

"I know! I know!" I said.

He hugged me tightly and I cried.

"I hate him! I want him dead!"

"He can't get you! He doesn't know where we are and he won't be able to get to you again! You never ever have to worry about that bastard ever again Maria. I promise."

I cried harder, remembering what he had done to me. Alejandro just held me there and let me cry.

"What is going on here?"

I looked up and saw my father there. I ran into his arms and cried.

"What happened?"

"~So what am I now? Chopped liver? Way to go dad! You ruined the brother sister moment!~"

I looked at my brother in surprise.

"~You speak Elvish? Since when?!~"

He smiled.

"~Since I was 16. I was bored and I just happened to wander into your room when you were at work one day.~"

I scowled and jumped at him. Once again I pinned him and he got a free shot at my arm.

"~Beriadan perhaps you should go to bed. I will talk with your sister.~" dad said.

He hugged me and then left for his room. I sat down on the bed and my father looked at me.

"~What happened?~"

He came over and wrapped his arms around me.

"~Tell me what happened.~"

Legolas' POV

On my way back inside I ran into Alejandro.

"Master Beriadan…..is Elena alright?"

He looked at me.

"~She'll be fine. Look…before I almost said something that I shouldn't have. You NEED to forget about it. Got it?~"

I did not know he spoke Elvish, but I did not know how I could forget. Whatever he was going to say, it had truly upset Elena. He turned to go but I grabbed him.

"~Tell me what happened!~" I demanded.

He knocked me to the ground.

"~Don't touch!~"

I jumped up and grabbed him.

"~I demand you tell me what happened to her!~"

Before he could even answer I was knocked to the ground. I was met by a very angry Elena.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

She grabbed the front of my tunic and lifted me up.

"~If you ever lay a finger on my brother again I will cut it off! Do I make myself clear!?~"

She threw me back and when I looked back she was walking away with her brother. I sat up and covered my face with my hand.

"~What have I done?~" I asked myself.

Elena's POV

I took Alex back to his room and sat him down. I was looking for something, anything to break! My brother held my bow out to me, his own crossbow in his hand.

"Come on."


	8. The Council of Elrond

**Thank you all again for your awesome reviews! I love to know what you think! So keep them coming dearies! And I am also open to suggestions, so if you have any do not be afraid to share them! Your name will be noted as the giver of the idea as well.**

* * *

Chapter 8

The Council of Elrond

I woke up late the next morning. Alejandro and I had stayed up almost until dawn doing archery. I got dressed, washed my face and then wandered the halls. I went to my brother's room but he was not. I frowned and then shut the door. I walked down to the Hall of Fire and it was completely empty. It was lunch time and my grandfather, father, mother, uncle and brother were nowhere to be found. I was getting worried and I started running around through the halls.

"Alejandro?!"

Mom found me and I ran to her.

"~Mom where is my brother?~"

"~At your grandfather's council. I believe they are almost done. Worry not my daughter.~"

I nodded and took a deep breath. Mom and I walked around talking when Alejandro found us. He had a weird look on his face. I narrowed my eyes and walked forward.

"~What did you do?~"

"~I'll be leaving in 3 days on a journey…to Mordor.~"

Mom gasped and I looked at her. Fear was plain on her face.

"~What does that mean?!~"

"~It means I am going with a group of nine other people to destroy a weapon of the enemy.~"

"~Then I am going as well.~"

"~Ireth no!~"

"~Yes mom! Alejandro has never done anything like this without me and he is not about to start now! I am going with him, no matter what you or anyone else says.~"

"~Legolas is one of the nine other people.~"

I groaned and Alejandro smiled a bit.

"~Still want to go?~"

"~Damn straight I do!~"

Mom sighed and shook her head.

"~I just got both of you back. I do not want to lose you again.~"

I hugged her and Alejandro hugged us both.

"~We'll come back mom. I promise.~"

"~We always come back.~" I said.

She hugged us and then walked away.

"~Who else is coming?~"

"~Uncle Aragorn, Boromir of Gondor, Gandalf the Grey, Gimli the dwarf, and the hobbits, Merry, Pippin, Sam and Frodo.~"

I nodded.

"~And you should probably tell gramps about this.~"

I nodded again and went off to find him. He was in his study. As I walked in he smiled.

"Ireth. What can I do for you?"

"~I know about this journey to Mordor.~"

He sighed.

"~I knew you would come. And if you are anything like your father, which you are, then I will never be able to change your mind.~"

I shook my head and he sighed again. He lay down his quill and stood up. He walked to me and took my hands.

"~You are my only granddaughter, and Beriadan my only grandson. It was hard enough for me to agree to let him go…..but you are a woman….~"

"~Grandpa! I am stronger then Beriadan and I can pick Legolas up off the ground and throw him a good 2 feet through the air. I…..I am different.~"

He smiled and I raised my brow.

"~You have the same abilities your mother does. Idrial is more then an elf. She is the daughter of Pallando, one of the Blue Wizards. An Istari. I do not doubt that you are strong, nor that you are brave, smart and courageous…..I worry because you are a woman and orcs and other dark creatures may take advantage of that.~"

I sighed and shook my head.

"~Dad told you what happened to me.~" I said.

He smiled sadly.

"~He wanted me to get him back to the world you were raised in so he could kill that man. Arwen was able to calm him, but his hatred for that man is great. I can understand why. I just do not want you to get hurt.~"

I hugged him and closed my eyes.

"~I know, I get it. Believe me I do. But I cannot let my brother go without me. When we lost our adopted parents, we swore to each other that we would always stick together no matter what.~"

He stroked my hair.

"~Then it is settled. You shall go with the Fellowship.~"

I smiled and kissed his cheek, then I went to my room. Alejandro was there waiting for me.

"~So? What did he say?~"

I smiled.

"~I am coming with you.~"

He smiled and hugged me.

"~So it doesn't bother you that Legolas is coming?~"

I rolled my eyes.

"~Not one bit.~"

He looked at me with raised brows.

"~Then why are you still wearing his necklace?~"

I did not answer him. He smiled a bit and then left the room. I sighed and decided to go for a swim. I went down to a small clearing with a lake and waterfall. I took off all my cloths and jumped into the water. I dove down deep into the clear blue water. I always had the ability to hold my breath for a very long time. I swam around and when I surfaced for air, the sun was starting to set.

Legolas' POV

My heart was breaking. Elena hated me for what I had done, and I knew I should never have laid a hand on her brother. As I looked up I saw Beriadan. I walked forward.

"Master Beriadan."

He stopped and looked at me.

"The name's Alejandro."

"Very well, Master Alejandro, I wanted to apologize for my actions last night. I was wrong to lay a hand on you."

He turned all the way around and looked at me with his arms folded across his chest.

"~Funny thing is….I don't blame you for it. You were worried about Maria and I would have done the same thing if not worse.~"

"~Is she alright?~" I asked.

He half smiled at me.

"~She'll be fine. Like I said it was my fault.~"

I nodded and looked away.

"~You really like my sister don't you?~"

I sighed and looked back at him.

"~That I do. She is unlike any woman or elf I have ever met. She is beautiful beyond words and her heart is the purest of all.~"

He snorted and started to laugh. I frowned.

"~I do not believe this to be a laughing matter.~"

"~No it's not that…..it's just where we came from, no guy would ever talk like that or be so…..noble and what not.~"

I smiled a bit and looked down.

"~She likes you a lot you know. She might be pissed off right now, but just give her a little time. She'll come around, she always does….well more often then not. And I'll even talk to her for you.~"

"~You would do this for me?~" I asked in surprise.

He smiled and nodded.

"~Yeah I will. You saved my big sister, helped her get back to me and you apologized. It's the least I can do for you. Although I can't make any promises that she'll be on speaking terms with before we all leave, but I'll do my best. It would be better then her ignoring you the whole trip.~"

I started to nod but then my eyes widened.

"~Wait, is she coming with us?~"

"~Yeah, she won't let me go alone. When out adopted parents died, we made a promise to stay together no matter what. She's been there with me my whole life and has made sacrifices that no one else would have for me. She beat the shit out of a kid that was hitting me. He needed 8 stitches when she was done with him. I'll never forget the look of complete fear on that guy's face. Maybe sometime Maria will draw a picture for you, she did for me.~"

I smiled a bit and nodded.

"~I was amazed by her strength last night. There are not many elven maidens who can lift me up and then proceed to throw me a good 2 feet through the air. I was highly impressed.~"

We laughed together.

Elena's POV

From my window I could see my brother laughing with Legolas. I found myself holding the locket, and immediately stopped and turned away from the window. I shook my head and went to sleep.


	9. A Mother's Gift

**Just a simple little filler chapter before we embark on our epic quest! Just so all of you know, the lullaby for Alejandro is the Ocarina version of the Evenstar. Look it up for it is quite beautiful and it also shows you which Ocarina I bought dearies. Enjoy! =D**

* * *

Chapter 9

A Mother's Gift

Over the next 3 days Alejandro tried to convince me that Legolas was sorry for what he had done and felt terrible. I still refused to talk to him.

"Realmente le gustas Maria. Y él es un tipo muy impresionante. Creo que deberías hablar con él, tratar de resolver las cosas." (**He really likes you Maria. He's actually a pretty awesome guy. I think you should talk to him, try and work things out.**)

I sighed and looked at him.

"No Alejandro. Tenías razón. No lo sé." (**No Alejandro, you were right. I do not know him.**)

"A continuación, una vez más, ¿por qué sigue usando su collar?" (**Then once again, why are you still wearing his necklace?**)

He caught me off guard.

"Porque ... porque ... Creo que es bonito." (**Because…..because…..I think its pretty.**)

He smirked and shook his head.

"Usted solía ser mucho mejor hermana mentiroso. Usted está realmente hacerle daño." (**You used to be a much better liar sister. You're really hurting him.**)

He left after that. I groaned and fell back onto my bed.

"Why me? Why does it always have to be me?" I asked myself.

I decided to go down to the lake and play my ocarina. I played 'A Window to the Past' from Harry Potter. It described perfectly how I was feeling right now. Once I was done I played one of Alejandro's favorites, the theme from Halo. It took me weeks to get that one right. When I stopped the sun had set and tomorrow we would be leaving. I stood up and when I turned around Legolas was there.

"~Forgive me…..I heard you playing and had planned to not be seen but….~"

"~Just stop, alright?~"

As I walked past him he took my arm gently. I sighed and looked into his deep blue eyes.

"~Elena I never meant for this to happen! I was worried about you and I let my anger take control of my actions. I would never harm your brother or you. I would sooner die then let that happen. Please you must believe me.~" he begged.

I looked him dead in the eye and said,

"~Let go of me.~"

His hand fell from my arm and I walked away. Yet something in my heart made me stop. I took the locket in my hand and closed my eyes. I turned around and looked at him again.

"~Why did you give me this?~" I asked.

He looked up at me and I waited for an answer.

"~I do not understand.~"

I took the locket off and walked forward.

"~This! Why did you give me this? And do not bullshit me.~"

There was sadness in his eyes.

"~It belonged to my mother, many years ago.~"

My eye softened.

"~Where is she?~"

"~I do not know. She disappeared one day almost 300 years ago. She left me this and a letter…telling me to one day give it to a woman I cared about. For all those years I carried it with me, and I never found any woman worthy of it…..until I met you.~"

My eyes widened and I looked at the locket.

"~Legolas I…..I am not worthy of such a gift. This belonged to your mother…..I cannot take this from you.~"

He smiled at me and closed my fingers around the locket. He now stood very close to me, looking down into my eyes.

"~No one else is more worthy of it then you Elena. You are special and you mean more then the world to me. I will never feel this way about anyone else but you.~"

I know not how, but the locket was somehow back around my neck. I touched it lightly and then looked back at Legolas.

"~How can you be so sure of me?~" I asked.

He smiled again and led me back towards the water.

"~Look at yourself. Do you know what I see?~"

I shook my head and then he gently turned my face back towards his.

"~I see a beautiful woman with the purest heart I have ever known. A woman whose love for her family knows no limit. That is who I see.~"

None had ever said anything like that to me before. I looked deeply into his eyes and then pressed my lips to his. He froze, obviously surprised. I quickly pulled away and looked at him.

"Sorry."

He put his hands on either side of my face and pulled my lips back to his. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. When we separated he stroked my cheek with his thumb. I smiled at him.

"~I will always be with you Legolas. No matter where you go.~"

"~And I shall always be with you.~"

I smiled and he pulled me to him. I closed my eyes again and sighed in content.


	10. The Zen Master

**If you wish to see the true master of Zen, watch That 70's Show where Steven Hyde teaches Jackie Burkheart to be Zen hehehe! =D**

* * *

Chapter 10

The Zen Master

When I woke up I was outside still. My eyes went wide and I slowly looked over. Legolas was fast asleep beside me. I smiled remembering how we had stayed up late talking. I gently shook him awake.

"~Legolas….Legolas wake up. We are leaving.~" I whispered.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked at me. A smile came to his face and he sat up.

"~Good morning.~"

I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"~We should go, before Alejandro comes looking.~"

"It's too late for that now."

I jumped up with Legolas and we found my brother there. He had a stern look on his face.

"So…..I do all I can to get Maria to apologize to you, and now I find you out here, alone and sleeping with her?!"

Legolas and I looked at each other and then back at my brother. His face broke into a smile and he fell to the ground laughing. I growled and went charging forward and tackled him.

"You dumbass! I actually thought you were mad!" I shouted.

"So fairytale! The prince and princess falling asleep outside in nature together! Not a care in the world!" he teased.

"I will show you the beauty of that nature!"

I grabbed his ankles and dragged him towards the lake, then with all the strength I had, I threw him right into the water. Now I was laughing, and so was Legolas.

"Oh yeah very funny. I'm gonna give you a 5 second head start Maria!"

I took Legolas' hand and we went running back to my room. Once inside I closed and locked the door and we both started to laugh. When we calmed down I looked into his eyes and he took my hands in his.

"~Promise me that during this journey you will stay close to me.~" he said.

I smiled and nodded.

"Gweston." I said.

He smiled and pulled me into his arms. I rested my head against his warm chest. I listened to his steady heartbeat and smiled. He gently pushed me back a little and smiled.

"~We must go.~" He said.

I nodded and I packed my bag and then Legolas and I walked out to meet the rest of the Fellowship. I knew the one I would have to worry about was Boromir. The only way to deal with him…..was to be Zen. I stood there with Legolas, waiting for everyone else to arrive. The hobbits all smiled and nodded at me, as I expected, only Boromir had something to say about me joining the group.

"Certainly it is unwise to allow such a young woman to join on such a dangerous quest." he said.

Legolas opened his mouth to speak but I held out my arm. He looked at me and I smiled at him and shook my head. He nodded and I looked back at Boromir.

"I think it would be wise if you remained her my lady."

"Whatever." I said.

He seemed confused and offended.

"It shall be a very dangerous trip, and many battles will need to be fought."

"Sounds cool." I said.

Now his confusion grew and a smile tugged at my lips. I turned to Legolas and started to talk about little things. Alejandro smiled at me, his hair was still a little damp. I looked at him and started to laugh.

"Yeah laugh it up sister. You just wait, I always get you back."

Boromir looked at my brother.

"You are her older brother then? Perhaps you can convince your sister to remain here where it is safe."

"First of all vato, I am younger then her by 2 years, secondly, once she makes up her mind no one can ever change it. And third, it'll be a good thing having her around. She sees, knows and hears everything that goes on around her. And when I say everything….I mean _**everything**_!"

I smiled at my brother and he winked. Boromir looked back at me.

"You may have to go many days without a proper meal." he said.

"Whatever."

He glared at me in frustration and Legolas chuckled. I looked at him.

"~That is what we call Zen.~" I said.

He nodded and wrapped his arm around my waist. Grandpa came and faced us when the rest of the Fellowship had gathered.

"The ring bearer is setting out on the quest of Mount Doom. Of you who travel with him, no oath nor bond is laid to go further then you will. Farewell, and may the blessings of elves and men, and all free folk go with you."

I went forward and hugged him and so did Alejandro. We hugged our parents and my dad looked at me.

"~Protect your brother and come back home soon and safely.~"

I nodded and gave him one more hug. We walked through the gates of Imladris and I took one last look upon my home. In my heart I knew….there was chance I might never come back.


	11. Complications

Chapter 11

Complications

We followed Gandalf south over the vast and beautiful landscape of Middle-Earth. Legolas would smile and sometimes laugh at my facial expressions. For that I would smack his arm playfully.

"~I told you once I had never seen such beautiful lands before.~"

He took my hand and I looked into his eyes.

"~Forgive me, you face is adorable when you are in wonder.~"

I smiled and I knew I was blushing because Alejandro started to laugh. When we stopped to rest that night, we made a small fire. I told Alejandro to go to sleep but I knew he would not sleep unless I played my Ocarina for him. As I started to play, he stopped me.

"Play Lugia's song?" he asked.

I smiled and nodded. Softly I began to play. By now all the hobbits had dropped off to sleep and so had Gimli. The others were all looking at me. Legolas was smiling and so was my uncle, Gandalf had a interesting twinkle in his eyes, and Boromir…all I could say was the look he gave me bothered me some. Legolas placed his hand over mine.

"~Will you play the one I heard you playing down by the water? The first one?~" he asked.

I smiled and nodded. I played 'A Window to the Past' and then I put the Ocarina away. Boromir took first watch, but I could not sleep, at least not with him on watch alone. Everyone else might trust him, but I sure as hell did not. Something was just not quite right with him. I slept with one eyes partially open, watching him and making sure he did not go anywhere near my brother. He seemed haunted by something. I frowned and sat up.

"What is it?" I asked him.

He looked at me in confusion. I sighed, stood up and walked over to him. I looked directly into his eyes.

"What is haunting you so?" I asked.

He narrowed his eyes and looked away.

"You are not alone. Even if at times it may seem like it." I said.

I went back and laid down on my bed roll.

"I still think it to be unwise for you to be on this quest!" he snapped.

I smirked.

"Whatever." I said.

He growled and I held back my laughter. I still could find no sleep.

"You know, I think I shall go and scout the area, to be certain it is safe."

He started to protest, but I grabbed my things and ran off. I laughed softly to myself and then I came to a river. I smiled and looked around. No one was there so I decided to go for a little swim and wash up a bit. Once I was in the water I smiled and dove under. I had always loved the water. There were various reasons as to why, the most important, was one I planned to keep a secret until the day I died. When I surfaced again my eyes widened in horror when I saw Legolas standing there….he had seen my entire front!

Legolas' POV

"Wake up!" someone hissed.

I opened my eyes and saw Boromir shaking me.

"The lady has run off. She went west."

I jumped up and ran to find Elena. I found a river and then she surfaced in front of me….I saw her chest and my eyes went wide. She screamed and when I blinked there was a wall of surrounding her. A wall of water.

Elena's POV

It was my fear that caused the water to form a wall around me. I let it drop when I realized what I had done. Legolas had turned and I took advantage of that to get dressed. As he turned, I turned away.

"Elena?"

"I am so sorry! Please forget what you saw!" I said suddenly.

The words just came flying out of my mouth. A soft, warm hand comes to a rest on my shoulder. I slowly turned and looked at him.

"~Do you believe that I fear you?~" he asked gently.

My eyes flooded with tears and I nodded. He took my face in his hands and rested his forehead on mine.

"~I do not fear you Elena. I could never fear you. I was right was I not? You are special. True, I had never imagined it would be in this way. Show me what you can do.~" he said.

My eyes flew open he smiled at me. I sat down on the river bank and he knelt down next to me. Slowly I had the water form a rose in my hand. He smiled and slowly, I made the rose bloom.

"~It is beautiful…" he tucked my hair behind my ear and I looked at him. "~Just like you are.~" He whispered.

I slowly leaned forward and he pressed his soft, warm lips to mine. The water fell back into the river and I wound my arms around his neck. I could feel him smile as he stood up with me in his arms. When we separated he smiled at me again.

"~I will never fear you Elena. Well….unless I do something to your brother, which shall never happen, then I shall be terrified.~"

I laughed and he pulled me into his arms. I nuzzled my face into his warm chest.

"~There is the laugh I sought. The clear, wonderful laugh.~"

"~Thank you Legolas. For everything.~"

I felt his lips on my hair and my smile grew.

"~I will always be at your side Elena. Forever. This I promise you.~"

I smiled and looked back up at him.

"Will you kiss me?"

He smiled and leaned forward. The kiss started off slow but I wanted more. I traced my tongue over his lips and he suddenly stopped. I pulled back and frowned.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked.

"No it is just that…"

He stopped suddenly and I smiled a bit.

"You have never French kissed anyone?"

He seemed confused and I laughed a little.

"Let me show you?" I asked.

He nodded slowly and I pressed my lips to his. He started to kiss me and I once more traced my tongue over his bottom lip and then his upper lip. Slowly I slid my tongue past his lips and into his mouth. He grabbed me roughly and I felt his tongue begin the dance with mine. I smiled and pulled away.

"That my dearest Legolas is called a French kiss." I said.

He smiled at me and I swore I saw him blushing.

"May I 'French' kiss you again?" he asked.

I laughed lightly and pressed my lips to his. Legolas was an amazing kisser! Even though he had never French kissed anyone before, he was absolutely amazing. We kissed for what seemed like hours until we had to stop.

"~We should go back. Boromir will be wondering where we are.~" he said.

I nodded and we walked back to camp. I went back to my bedroll and lay down. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

Legolas' POV

I gently woke Elena the next morning. She groaned and weakly pushed me away. I laughed and her brother smirked.

"Allow me to show you how its done young grasshopper!" he said.

I moved away and he went running at her. He slid down and knocked right into her. She woke up and threw herself at him. Watching Elena and her brother, sometimes it made me wish I had siblings of my own. Elena smiled at me and her brother threw her down again. Gandalf cleared his throat and we all looked at him.

"Though the morning battle was very enjoyable, we must be on our way."

I nodded and I looked at Elena. She was already beside me. I smiled and she winked and took my hand.

"Gandalf, before we leave, I saw a river nearby and if it is not too much to ask, I should like to clean up a little before we depart."

Gandalf smiled a little.

"A fine idea, I believe we could all do with a little bath. Ladies first of course."

"What lady?" Alejandro asked.

I looked at him and he laughed.

"BURN!"

I sighed and then went to the river.

Third Person POV

Alejandro knew there was something wrong with his sister, she always tried to get him back for the burns. He followed her to the river. She had not wanted to bathe at all. She was just sitting there.

Elena's POV

"Maria?"

I looked over my shoulder at my brother.

"What happened? Something's wrong I can tell."

He sat down beside me and I made the water dance around.

"Legolas saw me last night…..and I was scared and made the water create a wall."

His eyes widened and I let the water come to a rest.

"He said he was not afraid and that he thought it to be amazing! But what if the others find out? What if…"

"Boromir finds out?"

I nodded.

"If he gives you problems I'll teach him the footing of his ass!" He said.

I could not help but laugh.


	12. Is This Love?

Chapter 12

Is This Love?

Gandalf said we had to travel west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. He hoped the Gap of Rohan would be open to us and if it was our road would turn east to Mordor. We stopped to rest near a mass of rocks. Uncle was teaching Alejandro how to use a sword and Boromir was teaching Merry and Pippin. I was walking around behind a large boulder when someone grabbed me and pushed me up against the rock. I smiled when Legolas smiled at me.

"~Well hello good sir.~" I said.

He smashed his lips to mine and started kissing me. I smiled into the kiss and pushed him back a little.

"~I think that my teaching you how to kiss like that has turned you into a bad boy.~"

He gave me a concerned look.

"~That is not a bad thing. And besides….~" I twirled his soft blond hair with my finger. "~I love bad boys.~"

He smiled and resumed kissing me. This time it was he who slid his tongue into my mouth. I moaned as his tongue curled around mine. I pulled back a little and looked at him. Desire was plain in his eyes.

"~Do you trust me?~" I asked.

He nodded and I leaned forward. He leaned forward thinking I was going to kiss his lips, but I started to kiss his neck. He gasped and I slid my tongue over his skin.

"~Elena!~" He moaned.

I smiled and sucked lightly and he forced me back. I smiled and he crashed his lips to mine. His kiss was hungry and it made me want him to touch me. His lips moved to my neck, copying what I had done to him.

"~Legolas…..I want you to touch me.~"

He pulled back and looked at me.

"~I am….~"

I shook my head and took his hand and brought it up to my chest. His eyes widened and he blushed. I smiled and pulled his lips back to mine. After a few seconds he seemed to be more comfortable with where I had placed his hand. Slowly he began to massage my breast. I moaned and lifted my leg to wrap around his. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I brought my free hand to rest on his face. We separated slightly and looked into each other's eyes.

"~You know….you are an amazing kisser.~" I said.

He smiled and set me down. We heard a cry of pain and ran back around towards the others. Boromir had accidentally sliced Pippin's finger and the two hobbits kicked him to the ground.

"Gentlemen that is enough!" said uncle.

He got up and walked over to separate them. Merry and Pippin grabbed his ankles and flipped him onto his back. Alejandro and I fell to the ground laughing.

"He has my arm! He has my arm! Hold him down Merry!" Pippin said.

"What is that?" Sam suddenly asked.

I looked over at a dark cloud coming at us, however when I looked closer I saw that they were birds.

"CREBAIN! FROM DUNLAND!" Legolas shouted.

"HIDE!"

Alejandro was running around and Legolas grabbed him and threw him beneath the rocks. I hid with Sam and the birds flew over us. Once they had gone away we all came out of hiding.

"Spies of Saruman, our passing south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras!" said Gandalf.

I looked up at the mountain and we groaned but packed up our things.

_ I would love those birds to fly over us again, so I can give them a little bath!_

I smiled at the thought of using my ability to drown those wretched birds. Then Saruman would have no way of finding us that way again. I looked at my brother and sighed. I felt a hand slip into mine. I smiled knowing it was Legolas. I looked into his beautiful blue eyes and smiled a bit.

"~I know you fear for his safety, but you need not fear so. I will not allow anything to happen to him or you. I promise.~"

I tried to smile, but I was too worried. He sighed and pulled me into his arms.

"~Nothing will happen to either of you.~" he whispered.

I wanted so much to believe him, and part of me did, but another part of me said that something was lying in wait. And it would slowly tear the Fellowship apart. Legolas kissed my forehead and the we walked off.

2 days had past since we had decided to take the mountain pass. As we sat around the fire that night Alejandro woke from a nightmare.

"Alejandro?"

He looked at me and I sat down beside him.

"What happened?"

He looked around. Only Legolas and Gandalf were awake.

"What happened?" I asked again.

Legolas' POV

Something had frightened him, of that I was certain. I had never seen Alejandro frightened before. When Elena managed to get him back to sleep she came to me.

"Can we talk please?"

I looked at Gandalf and he nodded. I stood and walked off with Elena.

"~What happened?~"

We stopped.

"~He said he had a dream that someone died and 2 people left us. The worst was that 2 more people were kidnapped and so was he. He could not see the faces of the people who were killed, or kidnapped or the ones who left. But he told me that the creatures that kidnapped them were big, strong and hideous.~"

She looked at me, the fear plain in her eyes.

"~Legolas I cannot lose my brother!~"

I pulled her to me and she buried her face in my shoulder. I could feel her start to shake and I felt her tears.

"~No tears Elena. I will not let anything take him away from you. I made you a promise and I intend to keep it.~"

When she calmed down I took her face in my hands and stroked her cheeks with my thumbs.

"~Do not fear.~"

She laughed a bit.

"~He is my baby brother. I will always fear for his safety.~"

I smiled and kissed her forehead and then her lips.

Elena's POV

When he kissed me I grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer. The more he kissed me, the more I wanted him. I did not realize what I was doing until Legolas gently pushed me back.

"~Elena no….~"

"~Have you never…~"

He shook his head and I looked down embarrassed.

"~I am sorry I….~"

"~Elena do you understand what happened when two elves make love?~" He asked.

I shook my head, still too embarrassed to meet his gaze.

"~It binds them to each other. In other words….~"

"~Marriage.~" I finished.

"~Yes…..~"

I had deep feelings for Legolas, but I did not know if it was love. And I was certainly not ready for marriage. He gently cupped my face and I looked at him. He leaned forward and kissed me again. As he kissed me I started to wonder…..was it love?


	13. Blind Rage

Chapter 13

Blind Rage

When Legolas and I got back to camp he took over Gandalf's watch. I tried to go to sleep but it was no use. I stood up and went to Legolas. I sat down and rested my head against his shoulder.

"I cannot sleep. Can I stay with you?"

He gave me a warm smile and wrapped his arm around me.

"I have never…..felt the way I feel about you for anyone." He whispered.

I looked up at him. He was looking out into the distance.

"~Before you Elena…I never ever took a second glance at any woman. Then I saw you and I could not take my eyes off you.~" he said.

I gently turned his face towards mine. I crushed my lips to his and he responded. I gently pushed him back and straddled him. I did not want sex, mainly because I was not ready for marriage. But I wanted that feeling that he gave me. That feeling of the fire growing in my body until I felt as though I could fly. At that moment I knew. I pulled back and looked at him.

"Legolas….you said you have never felt for anyone woman the way you do for me…what do you feel for me? Please tell me." I whispered.

He sat up. I sat in his lap and his arms wrapped around my waist.

"…..I love you."

I smiled and threw my arms around him. He fell backwards and we both laughed softly. He brushed my hair behind my ear and I lightly touched his face with my fingertips.

"I love you too." I breathed.

He smiled and kissed me yet again.

Legolas' POV

Now that I knew that she loved me as much as I loved her…..everything had changed. I loved her and I would never be able to live without her.

"~Elena I do not know if you are aware of what happens if I lose you…~"

"~I know all about that my beloved Legolas. If you lose me, your heart would break and you would fade. And the same thing would happen to me if I lost you.~" she answered.

I closed my eyes, not wanting to ever think about my life without her. I felt her fingers on my lips and I smiled and opened my eyes to her.

"I love you and I will never die on you. I promise."

I sighed and stroked her face with my hand.

"How can you promise me such a thing?"

She smiled at me and took my hand. She brought it up under her shirt and let it rest near her ribs. My eyes went wide and I trailed my fingers down along her side to her stomach.

"That scar nearly took my life. Here…"

She looked around and then removed her tunic. I sucked in a breath when I saw that the scar began higher up under her arm and wrapped down.

"My brother was being held by a robber who broke into our house. He had a gun to his head and all I had was a bow. We had many weapons in our house, mostly swords, bows and crossbows, but we had a few guns. Not all of them were loaded, and I did not know if that one was. I took the chance and shot the gun from his hand with an arrow. It was just after our adoptive parents had died, and I could not lose my brother. I grabbed Alejandro but as we were running, the robber took a sword off the wall and did this to me. It stuck into my arm and the only reason it moved the way it did was because I had to reach for the loaded gun. It was not deep, but it was deep enough. Alejandro did not have time to get an ambulance. I would have died…he healed me."

"How?"

She shrugged.

"How do I control water the way I do?"

I smiled and shook my head a bit.

"You are both gifted. That is how I would explain it."

She smiled and I pulled her back onto my lap. We sat there in silence for a while, until that silence was broken. A group of orcs were upon us.

"ALEJANDRO!"

Elena's POV

From what my father had told me, these were orcs. Disgusting, terrible creatures. My brother jumped up and reached for his rifle. An orc threw a knife and hit his hand. He cried out in pain and I rounded on the orc. I screamed in rage and ran at it. I cut off its head and then turned to the remaining orcs.

"Who wants some of my sword!?" I shouted.

The majority of the orcs came running at me.

Third Person POV

Alejandro's hand was bleeding, but not too badly. He looked for his sister and when he saw her, his heart nearly stopped.

"MARIA DON'T!"

I was too late!

Legolas' POV

I looked at Elena as water came from nowhere and flooded the orcs. When the water cleared, the orcs were dead and Elena was on the ground. I rushed to her as did her brother and Aragorn.

"~I told her not to! Now that guy knows!~" said her brother.

I looked at Boromir. He was looking at Elena in a way that made me very uncomfortable. I ignored this for now and held Elena up.

"~Elena….love can you hear me?~"

She did not stir. I knew she was still alive, and more then likely the amount of energy and power she used had physically drained her. I looked at her brother.

"~Has this ever happened before?~"

He sighed and I grabbed his arm.

"~Tell me!~"

"~Only once. It was along time ago. Our adoptive parents called it her blind rage.~"

I looked at my beautiful Elena.

"~Please wake up. I cannot lose you. I love you.~" I whispered.


	14. An Elven Heart

Chapter 14

An Elven Heart

"What is she?" asked Boromir.

I turned and glared at him, but Beriadan lunged forward, knocking him to the ground.

"You listen carefully vato! She is my sister! An elf just like any other! Our mother is the daughter of an Istari, like Gandalf! She has powers and so do I! I just….don't have destructive powers like she does. If you hurt her physically or emotionally or even mentally I will not hesitate to beat the shit out of you! Comprende?!"

I looked at Aragorn and he pulled his nephew off Boromir. Beriadan now knelt down beside his sister.

"I only hope this helps her." he murmured.

Her held his hands over his sister and a golden glow began to illuminate Elena's body. I looked at the boy in wonder. When the golden light disappeared Elena's eyes fluttered open. She looked at me.

"Where is my brother?" she asked immediately.

I smiled.

"He is right here. He is perfectly safe." I said.

She looked at her brother and hugged him tightly. Then she looked at me.

"I love you."

That was all she said before she threw her arms around me. I held her tight. I had almost lost her, and if I had…..

I pulled back and stood up. I pulled Elena up with me. Her brother cleared his throat and I looked at him.

"Maria…."

Elena walked off with him and I sighed. Aragorn was looking at me with shining eyes.

"What?"

"~She loves you.~"

I smiled a bit.

"~That she does and I love her. I love her more then….well you should know Aragorn.~"

"~I do. Seeing you look at her reminds me of the foolish, love struck looks I once gave Arwen.~"

"~You still give them to her.~"

He scowled and I laughed a bit. When Elena came back I smiled at her and she walked straight into my arms.

"~You..~"

I looked at Beriadan.

"~If you EVER hurt her…I WILL kill you.~"

I smiled at him and he smirked and winked.

"Boromir…..I believe you can finish the watch while we try and get some more sleep." said Gandalf.

The man nodded but did not seem to happy. He looked at Elena and I narrowed my eyes.

"Find something interesting?" I asked.

He shook his head and I took Elena to her bedroll. As I turned to leave she took my hand and squeezed.

"I love you."

I smiled and gave her a soft kiss.

"I love you too. Now get some rest."

She nodded and closed her eyes. I stayed at her side until she fell asleep. Then I gently took my hand from hers and kissed her temple.

"Sweet dreams my princess." I whispered.

I heard a snort and I sighed knowing it was Beriadan.

"Should you not be sleeping?" I muttered.

"As if I could sleep after what happened."

I looked at him. He was playing around with the dagger he had.

"~That is not very smart.~" I warned.

He looked at me and then threw the knife into the ground right between my legs. I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Have I told you about the Umbaka?" He asked.

I took the knife from the ground.

"That could have ended badly."

"No, I'm a master of the throwing knife. Who do you think taught MariaElena?"

I nodded and handed him the dagger.

"You far more skilled then many of the soldiers of Mirkwood that is certain."

He smiled.

"Lots of practice."

I sat down across from him.

"~She told me how she received that scar.~"

"~Which one? She has a lot.~"

She had more?!

"~The one that nearly claimed her life.~"

"~Again which one?~"

My eyes widened.

"~The one you saved her from. With the robber.~"

He nodded.

"~Yeah…that was the closest call she's ever had.~"

"~I did not see any other….I mean….~"

He narrowed his eyes.

"~What?~"

"~She never spoke of any others.~" I said.

"~Let's make sure she only _speaks_ of them.~"

I nodded.

"~Her tattoos cover most of her scars, but that one…..well there's no covering that one.~"

I nodded again. I looked back at Elena. She slept so peacefully.

"~I lover her. You need to know that.~"

"~I do know….~"

"~No I mean…..when an Elven heart loves…..they are forever bound to the one they love. If something were to happen to her…..I would die.~"

I looked back at him. He looked confused.

"~You'd like literally die?~"

"~Yes…and the same for Elena. If something were to happen to me….her heart would break and she would fade.~"

Now he grew angry.

"~What do you mean?~" he growled.

"~If I died….her heart would break and she would die as well.~"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

He threw himself at me.


End file.
